When darkness & innocence embrace
by synthetic.minds
Summary: La inmundicia y perversión transformadas por una ahora perdida virtud… Almas que se necesitan, que se aman, que se odian, que se lastiman y se doblegan… Porque al final no existe luz sin oscuridad.


_**When darkness & innocence embrace**_

¡Hola!

Como podrán darse cuenta aquí estamos con una nueva historia que esperamos sinceramente les guste. Será algo complicada y encontrarán de TODO, aproximadamente es en un 80% Yaoi –quedan advertidos, para aquellos que no gusten del género les agradecemos se abstengan de leer, no deseamos molestarlos–, aunque también habrá NejiXHina entre otras parejitas hetero –mencionamos ésta por ser una de las principales {We love´s Hyugacest *w*} –, pero francamente no tendrán mucha relevancia las demás. Sin más les dejamos el primer capitulo y como siempre, va dedicado a nuestras hermosas musas: Psycho no Yume ¡Las adoramos! Y a todas las amables y bellas personas que nos leen.

* * *

_**Largo**_

La sublime y vivaz melodía era interpretada como sólo él podía hacerlo; cada nota, compás, armonía llenaban sus sentidos, le embriagaban. La pasión y el talento desbordante de aquél joven invadían el inmenso auditorio en el que se encontraba, como si solamente existieran él y su vehemencia… La música, un arte glorioso y el más difícil de interpretar, capaz de hacer vibrar, añorar y estremecer en tan sólo un segundo.

Observaba a lo lejos su elegante porte, la grácil pero a la vez estrambótica danza de sus manos sobre el teclado encauzando el _allegro_, disfrutando el prodigioso espectáculo que se postraba frente a sus ojos: Namikaze Minato; joven rubio de 19 años, poseedor de belleza incomparable, orbes azur cual mismo cielo, increíblemente talentoso y con un futuro prometedor. El único hombre capaz de acaparar sus pensamientos y de convertirse en el más profundo anhelo de un sujeto como él: Uchiha Madara; un hombre maduro pero sumamente atractivo, poderoso, recto e intachable ante la sociedad; un ser vil, traicionero, manipulador y trastornado para aquellos que tenían la desdicha de conocer al hombre bajo el disfraz.

Tras terminar de tocar en el piano aquella pieza de su propia autoría, el reconocimiento del mayor hacia su querido pupilo no se hizo esperar y aplaudiendo logró capturar la atención de aquél que parecía descender del mismísimo Nirvana.

–Esplendido, Minato, cada vez logras sorprenderme aún más, si es eso posible –al terminar lo dicho, se puso de pie al igual que su interlocutor, quien después realizó una pequeña reverencia.

–Se lo agradezco sinceramente, Madara-Sensei, pero ciertamente no habría logrado mucho de no ser por usted –respondió el menor al reciente halago hecho por el moreno.

Tras soltar una breve carcajada no muy propia de él, el moreno le contestó: –Vamos muchacho, no debes arrebatarte el mérito, yo realmente no he hecho mucho –ambos sonrieron; sin duda, el joven blondo lograba resaltar una faceta que ni el mismo reconocía del todo.

–Minato, después de tus clases me encantaría que vinieras a mi oficina, deseo hablarte de unos asuntos importantes que están relacionados con tu futuro y, ya que estás próximo a graduarte, quisiera hacerlo a la brevedad posible.

–Délo por hecho, Sensei, ahí estaré.

–Perfecto, entonces te esperaré. Ah, por cierto, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de dejar de escaparte de tus labores para venir a tocar? –dijo para después esbozar una cómplice sonrisa y por último partir.

El rubio le miro al mismo tiempo que también sonreía. Realmente lo admiraba; desde que había llegado a la prestigiosa academia de música situada en la ciudad de Tokio, su Sensei había sido un gran apoyo. Siempre le ayudaba, animaba, instruía e incluso en más de una ocasión le había sacado de uno que otro embrollo con otros profesores, ya que si bien, era un joven muy inteligente y disciplinado, a lo largo de su corta vida había experimentado lo que la envidia hacia su persona era capaz de lograr. Sin duda estaría agradecido de por vida con el hombre, que aunque siempre serio y estricto, le había mostrado la nobleza de su alma.

Minato abandonó el auditorio en el que segundos antes había estado para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a sus clases. No podía dejar de recordarse internamente lo feliz que se sentía y, no era para menos; tenía un futuro brillante esperándolo al ser un pianista y compositor de 19 años que por su innegable talento y dedicación se graduaría antes que el resto de su generación, era sin lugar a dudas toda una joven promesa de la música clásica y contemporánea. Tenía además, una hermosa prometida que pronto convertiría en su esposa: Uzumaki Kushina; encantadora pelirroja de apenas 17años que había logrado cautivarlo desde el instante que la conoció, una joven guitarrista, hermosa, hiperactiva, enérgica y de adorable sonrisa… La mujer ideal ante sus ojos, solamente esperaría a graduarse en base a su talento y posteriormente con la amabilidad de su Sensei, quien le había prometido facilitarle contactos para darse a conocer aún más en su rubro, conseguiría un buen trabajo, lograría una estabilidad económica para así poder casarse con su amada y formar una familia a su lado. ¿Podría tener acaso la desfachatez de pedirle algo más a la vida? No realmente, si Dios existía le tenía en gran estima, ya que era sumamente bondadoso para con él.

Madara yacía sentado frente a su escritorio con los antebrazos recargados en el mismo, degustado un fino puro e impregnando con el gratificante aroma a tabaco todo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su despacho, una amplia habitación –bastante ostentosa, cabe mencionar –, que era iluminada por el gran ventanal situado al lado izquierdo de la misma, cubierto con cortinas de seda blanca; dentro del mismo se podían encontrar varios galardones y reconocimientos por su ardua y prestigiosa carrera como director de Orquesta, muebles de la mas fina y pura madera con exquisitos decorados, además de varios cuadros y esculturas de reconocidos pintores y escultores, asimismo, un inmenso estante con libros de diversos géneros, culturas… Madara era un gran artista y admirador del arte.

Como era costumbre desde hacía ya un tiempo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, para ser más precios, desde que lo conoció. Aquél rubio se había metido en su cabeza desde ese instante y no había logrado deshacerse de él. Desde que lo vio por primera vez había quedado deslumbrado con su talento y más que con eso, con su belleza.

Minato era un joven hermoso, brillante y sumamente enloquecedor que había despertado en él una malsana obsesión y sus más bajos instintos, que había mantenido ocultos por demasiado tiempo y, sinceramente no sabía hasta cuando podría ser así… Le deseaba fervientemente y haría hasta lo imposible por obtener todo de ese ser, después de todo, él era Uchiha Madara y un Uchiha siempre consigue lo que desea y él ya había sido en exceso paciente.

La primera fase estaba completa; a lo largo de estos años había conseguido la estima, admiración, confianza y respeto del blondo, ahora solo restaba que en gratitud para con él sucumbiera ante sus deseos. Pero, ¿qué era lo que en realidad deseaba Madara de Minato?, ¿acaso solamente deseaba su cuerpo? Para Madara, Minato representaba más que un simple deseo carnal.

En toda su vida lo más cercano al amor que había experimentado era hacia su querido hermano Izuna, quién había fallecido hacía ya bastante tiempo, de ahí en más nunca había considerado a alguien merecedor de aquél sentimiento. Sin embrago, el rubio había cambiado todo aquello. Quería que le amara, que le necesitara, que todo en él le perteneciera; cada palabra, mirada, suspiro, aliento… Simplemente quería ser todo para él.

El toquido a la puerta le obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento y con un suave _"Adelante"_ atendió al llamado. No era nada más ni nada menos que aquél por el que había estado aguardando.

El rubio se adentró en el recinto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Madara esbozó una amplia sonrisa al recibirlo y dijo:

–Me alegra que estés aquí, Minato, se que te dije que quería hablar contigo pero, si no te molesta me gustaría que fuera en un lugar más privado.

–Por supuesto, Sensei, será como usted lo deseé –contestó el aludido, el azabache se puso de pie y ambos salieron de la habitación. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la academia, subieron al auto del mayor y partieron.

El lugar al que llegaron ya era más que conocido por el blondo, pues más de una vez había acompañado o visitado a Madara en su hermosa mansión. Los dos hombres bajaron del auto y entraron dentro de aquella casa.

Cada vez que Minato tenía el gusto de visitar a su Sensei no podía evitar maravillarse con la impresionante, inmensa y majestuosa edificación. Fueron directo al despacho, el que contaba con chimenea, un pequeño bar, grandes estantes de libros y demás que elogiaban el buen gusto del anfitrión.

El moreno tomó asiento en una pequeña sala que ahí se encontraba e invito al rubio a imitarle, quién lo hizo sin objetar. Tras comenzar una breve charla el mayor trajo una botella de vino que sirvió en dos copas, le ofreció una al menor y se dispuso a brindar.

–Brindo por ti y tus logros, por tu futuro y los esplendorosos triunfos que te esperan –los dos chocaron sus copas y bebieron.

–Gracias, Sensei, en verdad no sabe lo agradecido que estoy con usted y espero algún día poder retribuirle un poco de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

–Sabes que para mi ha sido un placer poder ayudarte, hacia ya mucho que no conocía a alguien como tú y todo te lo has ganado a pulso, pero si en verdad deseas agradecerme pues empieza por llamarme simplemente Madara y tutearme –respondió el moreno.

–No creo que pueda hacerlo, no deseo faltarle al respeto –dijo el rubio mientras sonreía un tanto apenado.

–Pero no me estarías faltando al respeto, ya que soy yo el que te lo pide, además dentro de poco dejaremos de ser maestro y alumno y seremos camaradas, ¿cierto?

–Cierto, lo intentaré Se… Madara, sólo dame un poco de tiempo –los dos rieron un poco, siguieron conversando y bebiendo.

Las horas fueron pasando y las copas también, de pronto el azabache se puso de pie, se dirigió a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones tomó un estuche negro y rectangular, se colocó frente al rubio y se lo ofreció.

–Esto es un pequeño obsequio que me he permitido darte, espero te agrade –el menor le observó interrogante.

–No es necesario que te molestes, Madara.

–Vamos, Minato, tómalo y ábrelo –el rubio accedió y contempló asombrado el contenido de la caja.

Dentro había un par de mancuernillas doradas, un pisa corbatas de igual color que al centro tenían marcada una "M", además de un lujoso y hermoso reloj –Minato volvió a observarle y se puso de pie.

–Yo no puedo aceptarlo, en verdad se lo agradezco, pero esto es un presente demasiado costoso y yo simplemente no puedo aceptarlo –dijo cerrando el estuche y devolviéndoselo al mayor.

–Por favor, Minato acéptalo, créeme que lo hago con la mejor intención, no me desprecies el gesto, ¿quieres? –dijo sonriendo levemente.

Tras dudarlo un poco el blondo respondió: –De acuerdo, pero le repito que en verdad no era necesario, ahora mi deuda contigo se ha incrementado –sonrió.

– ¿Me permites ponértelo?, me encantaría vértelo puesto –preguntó el mayor.

–Por supuesto –el moreno se acercó, tomó cada uno de los accesorios y comenzó a colocarlos con lentitud. La cercanía con el rubio le tentaba; podía ver ese sutil rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos acrecentarse a causa de los efectos del alcohol que eran cada vez más notorios… Se veía tan hermoso.

No resistió más y en un impulso besó los labios de Minato. El rubio abrió sus orbes al limite, no podía creer aquello y después de varios segundos puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor y le alejó con delicadeza pero ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

– ¿Por qué ha hecho eso, Sensei? –preguntó anonadado.

–Porque para serte sincero lo he deseado desde hace mucho y, ¿no se supone que debes tutearme? –contestó mientras le observaba detalladamente.

–No logro entender y por favor no cambie el tema –dijo y comenzó a retroceder casi imperceptiblemente.

–Sé que para ti puede ser extraño pero es la verdad y no puedo ni quiero contenerme por más tiempo –se acercó a Minato y éste coloco sus manos en el pecho del mayor para mantener la distancia.

–Espere, Sensei, esto no esta para nada bien y no sé si he hecho algo para que usted malinterprete la situación, si ha sido así, me disculpo y creo será mejor que me vaya.

Intentó alejarse pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta el mayor lo tomó por los hombros, lo arrojó al sillón donde minutos antes habían estado y se abalanzó sobre él, colocándose entre sus piernas.

–No tengo la más mínima intención de dejar que te marches y si esta bien o no, es algo que no me interesa, sólo sé que lo deseo y que tú también –le dijo al menor, sin más comenzó a devorar su cuello y sostuvo con firmeza sus muñecas con sus brazos.

– ¡Basta!, usted está equivocado, yo no deseo esto, por favor deténgase de una vez – respondió Minato mientras forcejeaba.

La situación estaba saliéndose de control, no lograba entender qué era lo que le sucedía a Madara, ¿por qué su siempre amable Sensei hacía todo esto? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío absoluto y por más que se revolvía debajo de aquél hombre para detenerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón parecía que el mayor no cedería tan fácilmente.

Podía sentir su pulso y su excitación acrecentarse, sentía el fresco aroma de su piel invadiéndole, su sabor era delicioso, por mucho, mejor de lo que hubiera sido capaz de imaginar, no le importaba la resistencia que Minato ejercía, ya que estaba seguro que terminaría por corresponder y anhelar más de sus caricias. Con una de sus manos apresó las dos del rubio y con la libre comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del mismo sin el más mínimo recato.

Minato se asustó, ese no era para nada el Madara que conocía y cuando sintió aquella mano tocando indecentemente su cuerpo reunió toda la fuerza posible, liberó sus manos, golpeo con su puño el rostro del mayor, le aventó y pateó fuertemente la entrepierna de éste para lograr por fin apartarlo de sí. Madara era más fuerte que el, pero eso no significaba que lo dejara continuar.

Aprovecho la ventaja que el mismo había creado y se levantó rápidamente, quitó de sus ropas los accesorios que el azabache le había obsequiado y los colocó en una mesa que había a un costado del sillón. Pudo sentir incluso como los efectos del alcohol habían disminuido considerablemente por la impresión recibida ante la situación; contempló con tristeza y decepción a Madara, que estaba tirado de rodillas en el piso mientras que con una mano intentaba sanar o mitigar el dolor producido por la patada que le propino el rubio y con la otra limpiaba la sangre que brotaba por su labio inferior. Realmente no había querido que eso pasara, no había deseado golpearlo, pero él se lo había buscado.

El moreno le miro con rabia y Minato logró decir con la respiración agitada: –En verdad lamento esto, no deseaba lastimarlo pero no me dejó alternativa. Me disculpo nuevamente si le hice pensar algo erróneo pero yo siempre lo he visto como mi Sensei y nada más. Yo amo a otra persona y quisiera que lo entendiera. –El blondo aún trataba de razonar con él y Madara se sorprendió ante aquella confesión.

Se había equivocado, todo este tiempo lo había hecho, nunca imagino que los sentimientos del rubio pudieran pertenecerle a alguien más, no lo concebía, no podía hacerlo, no quería pensar en ello, había perdido su tiempo. La furia se hizo presente y contestó aún desde el piso: – ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!, ¡tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¿Tienes una jodida idea de todo lo que hecho por ti, todo lo que he esperado? –ni siquiera él era capaz de entender su reacción, él era un Uchiha y nunca se mostraba desesperado frente a nadie, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no podía controlarse.

Minato bajó su cabeza, se sintió sumamente lastimado tras el reproche, Madara le había ayudado todo este tiempo pues esperaba algo de él, debió haberlo pensado antes pero se aferró a la idea de creer en sus buenas intenciones; comprendió que Madara no lograría entender nada y sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que el mayor se recuperara.

–Nunca imagine que esto acabaría así, ¿sabe?, creía que todo lo que había hecho era sin interés alguno, le admiré y respeté por ello y por muchas cosas más; me esforcé por lograr su aprobación y reconocimiento y lograr merecer todo lo que hacía por mí, pero también yo me he equivocado. Sé que no le interesa mucho, pero pese a todo le estoy agradecido y por ese agradecimiento intentaré recordarlo como lo que siempre creí que era. Gracias y con permiso. –Minato salió de aquella mansión y se perdió entre el silencio nocturno.

Ese día las cosas había cambiado para ambos, pues mientras uno se lamentaba, el otro maldecía y juraba hacerle pagar al otro su engaño, pues él lo veía así; Minato se había burlado de él y no lo dejaría vivir en paz hasta hacerle pagar su rechazo y humillación. Su condición y obsesión habían empeorado y su orgullo le mantendría hasta el final.

Minato había logrado graduarse de la academia de música y había también contraído matrimonio con Kushina según lo previsto pero, para su desgracia el resto de sus planes no había resultado de igual manera. Después de aquél altercado con el que alguna vez fue su respetable Sensei nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Para empezar ya no contaba con su apoyo y con las facilidades que éste le brindaría, pero no era como si realmente las quiera, mientras más distancia mantuviera con él, mejor. Para ser honestos, le había decepcionado profundamente.

Pese a los mil y un esfuerzos que realizó para superarse, simplemente y por alguna extraña razón no lo conseguía; tal pareciera que el mundo y su suerte le habían dado la espalda. Poco tardo en percatarse que aquél hombre al que tanto admiró truncaba desde las profundidades todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos; debió haberlo imaginado antes, pero francamente no pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

Puerta tras puerta le fue cerrada, intento de todo; desde impartir clases hasta integrarse en alguna Orquesta de la ciudad, aunque no fuera del todo reconocida, el resultado era el mismo, siempre rechazado. Madara era un hombre sumamente poderoso e influyente, pero él era un hombre valiente y talentoso, eso no le detendría, además, tenía una maravillosa mujer que cada día le motivaba y dada fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ella lo había dejado todo para estar a su lado y él no sería capaz de defraudarla.

Al ver que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, él y su esposa decidieron comenzar de nuevo, desde el principio, en una nueva ciudad y lejos de todo, lejos de Madara; donde nadie les conociera y pudieran formar la familia que tanto anhelaban.

Se mudaron a Sapporo, una ciudad lo bastante grande y alejada de Tokio como para ser totalmente desconocidos, aunado al hecho de que Kushina adoraba el clima gélido y era una auténtica fanática del ramen.

Poco a poco todo fue mejorando, Minato comenzó impartiendo clases como profesor particular de piano y fue ganando prestigio con el tiempo, lo que les permitió alquilar una modesta pero bella casa al norte de la ciudad y darse una vida bastante cómoda, sin embargo, eso no era lo mejor, ahora el matrimonio esperaba ansioso a su primogénito… Todo era maravilloso y nada podría opacar su felicidad.

Tras nueve meses de larga espera por fin el día había llegado, ahora podrían tener entre sus brazos al fruto de su amor, pero algo había salido mal durante el parto y el bebé había fallecido. Sus vidas y su mundo se hicieron añicos, nada podría remplazar una perdida tan dolorosa… Todo fue derrumbándose.

Minato había hecho lo posible por ser fuerte por ambos, pero falló. Kushina fue enfermando, la tristeza le mataba, el diagnostico: Neurosis Existencial. Realmente se esforzó, en verdad lo hizo, pero nada funcionó y finalmente un día al regresar del trabajo le encontró muerta, se había quitado la vida.

Enloqueció, lo había perdido todo, incluso el valor para arrebatarse su propia vida… Ya no tenía nada, pero jamás volvería a perder el control, nunca más.

Que ingenuos habían sido, porque aquella noche en la que se supondría serían lo seres más dichosos, aquél del que habían huido les tendió la más grande de las trampas. Que ingenuos habían sido al creer que no les encontraría, que no les prestaría más importancia y se detendría.

Esa fría noche de Octubre, Madara lo había arreglado todo para dar al pequeño por muerto y hacerse con él, el dinero era capaz de comprarlo todo incluyendo la ética. Después de tenerlo en sus brazos lo maldijo hasta el cansancio y le golpeó varias veces; ese maldito engendro –como él le llamaba– no debió haber nacido y su padre nunca debió rechazarlo, ahora ya no tendría nada porque él se encargaría de que así fuera, quería verlo hundido.

Había entregado al recién nacido a su hombre de mayor confianza: Hoshigake Kisame, un sicario del bajo mundo, leal y temeroso a Madara. Le había mandado matarlo, no mancharía sus manos de sangre, no si tuviera quien hiciera el trabajo sucio por él. Pero el Hoshigake no tenía el corazón para matarle, ni siquiera él era capaz de matar a un ser sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse.

Le dejo en un callejón abandonado para que el frío o algún animal le matara, de igual forma no tendría posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir, pero él no sería el culpable y quedaría ante su jefe como siempre, un fiel sirviente de sus deseos.

El frío le quemaba hasta los huesos y valla que había tomado el suficiente sake como para pasarlo desapercibido. Ya era muy entrada la noche y debía apresurarse a regresar a casa sino deseaba resfriarse, había perdido demasiado tiempo en aquel bar. Un débil llanto capto su atención, en una calle vacía y sin tráfico lograba ser más audible para ella aún con sus sentidos adormilados. Su curiosidad fue demasiado grande y la obligó a entrar entre tropezones a ese sucio y oscuro callejón.

Casi al fondo sus iris marrón lograron ver una caja rodeada de basura que se movía ligeramente, pensó que probablemente por el llanto serían las crías de algún gato o un perro de por ahí, pero algo le insistía a acercarse y fue entonces que lo vio.

Una apenas notable cabellera rubia, que sobresalía entre una delgada cobija blanca manchada de lo que parecía ser sangre; se asusto, pensó en salir corriendo, pero no pudo alejarse, por el contrario, tomó entre sus brazos aquella pequeña criatura que apenas se movía y descubrió un poco su cara. Pudo ver su tersa piel levemente enrojecida por el frío y algunos moretones en el rostro. Unos bellos zafiros azules le observaron, le imploraron compasión y abrigo. Una pequeña manita tomó su pulgar y pudo apreciar una casi imperceptible sonrisa formarse en sus labios, como si le hubiera estado esperando. Tal vez ahora sí había abusado demasiado del alcohol e imaginaba cosas.

No podía dejarle, simplemente no podía fingir que no había visto nada e irse y, así como esa pequeña mano se aferro a la suya, ella se había aferrado a él. No era capaz de comprender la razón o imaginar quién tendría la sangre tan fría como para abandonar así a un ser tan pequeño e indefenso, era sin lugar a dudas imperdonable y fue justo en ese momento que se prometió protegerlo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió necesitada.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Suponemos que habrán surgido algunas dudas y de ser así, no duden en preguntar. Este ha sido el primer capítulo y aquí esta la razón y/o causa que desencadena mucho de lo que sucederá conforme transcurra el fic.

Por cierto, el titulo de capítulo –para aquellos que se lo pregunten– se debe a los términos empleados en las partituras musicales que leen los pianistas, que indican la velocidad a la que debe ser tocada la misma; así, _**Largo **_viene a significar: Muy, muy lento.

Les agradecemos infinitamente se den el tiempo de leernos y si no es mucho pedir, quisiéramos nos regalaran un poco más de su valioso tiempo y nos obsequien un review. Para nosotras es muy importante pues nos motivan a seguir, nos inspiran y es prácticamente un alimento, además de saber que les ha gustado y que no.

Mil gracias nuevamente y para aquellos que hayan leído nuestra primera historia "Virtue to vice" y pidieron continuación, les suplicamos nos tengan paciencia pues aún pensamos en la forma más conveniente e indicada de dársela. *msj subliminal pasen a mi fic 8) alleine zu zweit *

¡Abur!


End file.
